KookV's Drabble
by vallakim
Summary: Bts! KookV! / Just another short story of KookV/ 1. Origami / 2. Stockholm Syndrome/
1. Origami

Prompt: ORIGAMI

Warning : -

rating : T

.

.

.

Kim Tae hyung, sebut saja sebagai lelaki manis kelas dua sekolah menengah yang kekanak-kanakannya overdosis. Termasuk dalam hal merajuk.

Bibir manis merah mudanya menekuk. Bersamaan dengan jemari panjang lentiknya yang juga tak henti-hentinya menekuk melipat kertas berukuran sedang berwarna merah muda di tangannya.

"Menyebalkan."

Lipat.

"Ganjen."

Lipat.

"Tidak peka!"

Lipat.

"Issshh!"

Selesai. Sebuah origami hati merah muda sudah berada di pelukan jemarinya.

.

.

"Heh, Jeon bongsor!"

Serunya dengan suara cempreng yang melengking jelas di koridor sepi gedung olahraganya. Sementara si bongsor Jeon yang merasa terpanggil segera mendongak dan berjengit ketika melihat makhluk manis yang entah darimana dan sejak kapan sudah beridiri di hadapannya dengan sorot mata tajam yang dibuat-buat dan jatuhnya Jungkook bukan takut malah gemas.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanyanya bingung, karena demi koleksi pokemon Taehyung, kekasihnya ini sangat jarang menginjakkan kaki di gedung olahraga kecuali di jam pelajaran. Jauh katanya.

Taehyung berkacak pinggang. Tidak berniat sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Pipinya menggembung, bibir bawahnya maju tiga centi, ditambah mata kucing yang memicing kesal.

Si manis mengambil napas panjang, mengeluarkan origami berbentuk hati yang dibuatnya tadi. Mengangkatnya tepat dihadapan kekasih tampannya dan dua detik kemudian-

SRAKK

Origami hati itu terbelah dua. Dan pelakunya adalah Taehyung yang merobek kertas itu seolah benda tipis itu adalah hatinya.

"Kau! Jeon Jungkook. Bongsor kurang ajar. Tidak peka. Menyebalkan. Ganjen. Tidak sadarkah kau kalau aku marah? Kesal? Ngambek? Dan kau dengan sangat tidak merasa bersalahnya meninggalkanku di jam istirahat lagi? Kemarin juga aku pulang sendiri. Hari ini makan sendiri. Aku jadi patah hati tau! Tapi kau kekasihku, aku mau marah, tidak mengajakmu bicara tapi aku juga rindu. Intinya kau salah dan kau itu menyebalkan. Titik."

Jungkook cengo. Omelan yang baru saja meluncur dengan satu tarikan napas Taehyung terdengar seperti pidato singkat. Lidahnya kelu, tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dan Taehyung? Dia masih sibuk bernapas dan memeluk Jungkook setelahnya.

Telapak tangan hangatnya menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook hingga sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir si tampan. "Sudah, aku mau kembali."

"Dan ingat. Aku masih marah."

.

.

Taehyung melangkah tanpa dosa, meninggalkan dua orang yang masih diam dengan wajah bodoh. Dua orang, karena ada Jimin di situ dari tadi. Keduanya menurunkan pandangan pada origami hati yang sudah terbelah dua tergeletak di ujung sepatu Jungkook. Namun reaksinya berbeda. Jika Jungkook terkekeh gemas karena tingkah manis kekasihnya, Jimin malah menggeram gemas karena kesal.

"Kim Taehyuuuung!"

.

.

Bagaimana tidak? Taehyung datang ke rumahnya pukul 12 malam hanya untuk diajarkan bagaimana cara membuat origami hati. Untuk Jungkook katanya, biar romantis.

Karena hanya Kim Taehyung yang bisa merajuk dengan cara romantis -menurutnya.

.

.

.

Kkeut~


	2. Stockholm Syndrome

Prompt : Stockholm Syndrome

Warning : -

Rating : T

.

.

.

 _ **'Keluargamu menghancurkan hidupku, dan aku..- aku akan menghancurkanmu.'**_

 _ **'Mengapa kau diam saja?'**_

 _ **'Melawan! Jangan tatap aku seperti itu.'**_

 _ **'Maafkan aku.'**_

 _ **'Aku mencintaimu.'**_

 _ **'Menikahlah denganku.'**_

 _ **'Tapi.. Kau tidak sepantasnya menderita bersamaku.'**_

 _ **'Terimakasih telah berbagi kebahagiaan denganku.'**_

 _ **'Aku mencintaimu.'**_

 _ **'Aku mencintaimu.'**_

 _ **'Aku mencintaimu.'**_

.

.

.

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Mengisi setiap pertemuan ujung saraf di otaknya hingga tak sedetikpun memorinya luput dari kenangan akan Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap lurus pantulan dirinya di cermin. Parasnya masih menawan, terlampau cantik dan manis untuk seorang pria, tubuhnya terawat dengan baik, mulus, tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Kulit cerah kecokelatannya berbinar indah di bawah mentari. Namun cahaya matanya meredup, berkabut air mata.

Kim Taehyung, yang adalah seorang korban penculikan kini terjatuh pada pelaku penyekapannya sendiri, Jeon Jungkook.

"Jungkook." lirihnya.

.

.

Jungkook itu penjahat. Sepanjang yang dapat Taehyung ingat kali pertama ia disandra dan disekap oleh lelaki tampan itu. Ia masih dapat mengingatnya dengan baik.

Bagaimana Jungkook membencinya. Menyiksanya. _Menghancurkannya_ secara perlahan.

Selama tiga tahun hidupnya berada di bawah kuasa seorang kriminal bernama Jeon Jungkook. Banyak yang terjadi, termasuk terciptanya sebuah ikatan yang tidak seharusnya mengikat mereka, _-tanpa mampu menolak_.

Hingga semua itu berubah bagi Taehyung, menjadi bagaimana Jungkook menyayanginya, menjaganya, menyentuhnya, merawatnya, membahagiakannya, dan mencintainya.

Jika Jungkook memberi Taehyung kebahagiaan, maka Taehyung memberi Jungkook kehidupan.

Begitulah kenyataan konyol mempermainkan dua insan yang dipertemukan dengan cara yang salah ini.

.

.

.

Tiada malam yang berlalu bagi Taehyung tanpa merindu, menangis begitu kehilangan. Mengingat bagaimana mereka dipisahkan dan tubuh Jungkook dihempas di hadapan kedua matanya.

Taehyung pulang, kembali ke tempatnya seharusnya berada. _Tapi ia tidak bahagia._ Kebahagiaannya ada di sana, tertinggal jauh bersama Jeon Jungkook.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kembalilah." ucapnya bergetar untuk kesekian ribu kalinya dalam sebulan ia terpisah dengan pemilik hatinya.

 _'Bawa aku pergi.'_ batinnya berujar pedih.

Salahkah Taehyung masih mendamba? Menanti penuh harap Jungkook akan kembali dan menjemputnya.

Tanpa tahu bahwa belahan jiwanya kini telah _pergi_ dan tidak akan bisa kembali _selamanya_.

.

.

.

Tiga pasang mata memandang sendu ke dalam kamar yang menyimpan buah hati pasangan Kim di balik pintunya.

" _Stockholm syndrome_." seorang wanita berkacamata mengangkat suara.

"Sederhananya, kondisi itu adalah dimana seseorang memiliki ikatan batin secara psikologis pada orang yang telah menyiksa atau bahkan melakukan kekerasan padanya. Tidak ada penjelasan pasti mengenai kondisi ini. Memang sangat tidak rasional, namun ini nyata, - _dan sangat menyiksa_." lanjutnya mencoba menjelaskan pada orang tua lelaki manis yang kini terlihat seperti raga tanpa jiwa di hadapan mereka.

Seokjin menangis saat itu juga, melihat anak semata wayangnya yang dulu periang dan hiperaktif kini diam mematung seperti mayat. Terkurung rasa depresi tanpa celah. Diantara isak pilu sang ibu, wanita yang berprofesi sebagai psikiater itu berucap pelan, sekedar memberi harapan.

"Dan hanya satu cara untuk memulihkannya."

Segera kepala pasangan itu terangkat, menatap penuh harap pada psikiater wanita di sisinya yang tampak membenarkan letak kacamatanya lantas berucap.

"Pertemukan mereka."

Dan ketiganya terdiam, sama-sama tahu jika itu sudah tidaklah mungkin.

.

.

.

Kkeut~


End file.
